Under mount sinks are mounted below a surface, such as counter, as opposed to sinks that are mounted above a counter or molded as a single piece with the counter. Illumination in the vicinity of such sinks is usually provided by one or more light fixtures present to illuminate the entire room, or task lighting that specifically illuminates the vicinity of the sink. While task lighting disposed near the ceiling above the sink provides slightly more direct light while performing actions such as washing dishes, shaving, brushing teeth, etc., such lighting may be easily obstructed by the user positioning himself between the light fixture and the sink. Additionally, light projected from above the sink can be undesirably bright and intrusive when all that is needed is enough light to serve as decoration, a nightlight, or to help a user find the sink in the dark. Both general and task lighting are not typically disposed to project directly into and illuminate the sidewalls and base of an under mount sink basin.
The invention provides such a method, arrangement, and device to project light directly into an under mount sink to illuminate the sink basin. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.